<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun's Getting Real Low by Not_Your_Deers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224179">The Sun's Getting Real Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers'>Not_Your_Deers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Natasha have been married for years. Natasha begins to rethink the whole being married thing. The two of them try and rediscover what being in love is all about through being apart. Of course, no one exactly knows what is going on but they aren't stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Avengers Team, Bruce Banner &amp; Betty Ross, Bruce Banner &amp; Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Laura Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov &amp; Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Nick Fury &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my latest fic. I hope you all enjoy it. It's rated mature just to be on the safe side. I would also like to note that each chapter will be a different point of view but it's still all in the third person. There will also be a flashback to an earlier point in their relationship in Bruce and Natasha's chapters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha after struggling to figure out what she wants decided to get away, take a holiday from her and Bruce's marriage to gain some perspective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a rewrite of the first chapter. I go into more detail about what Natasha's feeling. I hope everyone enjoys it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The manilla folder sat open on her desk. The papers contained within could change the course of her life with one signature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty years married, twenty-one since their first meeting, one affair, several death attempts, long-distance, lies, and long-kept secrets. That's what these papers were for. The paperwork shouldn't have been this hard to sign. She only had to sign on the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All relationships take work, she of all people knows this, but it shouldn't be this hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dissolution of Marriage</b>
  <span> the words stood out from everything else. End it amicably, part ways friends. That's what she thought she wanted. Now having them in hand, it was harder than she ever thought it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore - it would be easier if she did. She was tired of the uncertainty, the constant fighting, all of their issues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hasn't ever really believed in love, he changed that. He showed her a new world. He cherished her, adored her, loved her, but he still strayed. A candle can only burn for so long before it gets extinguished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The candle was on its last flicker. The light was waning as the flame grew dimmer. For every fight, there was a good memory. The rings currently resting on her left ring finger felt cold and heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In twenty-one years her life had been one great adventure. From the night they first met to now, she couldn’t help but thank Bruce for everything he’d done for her, whether he knew it or not. Resigning herself to an unanswerable fate she put the folder of papers in her desk drawer. She spun in the chair she was occupying. She sat staring at the rings, both were white gold. One was a simple band while the other had two rows of diamonds wrapping around the center emerald. Though Natasha had never been big on jewelry, she loved these two rings. Slipping them both off, she reread the inscription on her wedding band. It brought a brief smile to her face. How long ago that had been. A time when life had truly been easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped them back on, though onto other fingers to avoid suspicion. The only Avenger who knew she was married was Clint, and he had known since just after he met her. Pushing the chair away from the desk she rose. Sitting and pondering where her relationship had begun to fall apart couldn’t be healthy. Deciding to head down to the common room she slowly made her way to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride took no time at all. Stepping from the lift into the crowded yet comfortable common room she took in her surroundings. Sam and Steve were playing a game of pool, Clint was chatting with Wanda and Vision over different types of cuisines, Tony and Bruce were nowhere to be found and Thor was challenging Rhodey to try and lift his hammer - again. It was just another completely normal day in the lives of the Avengers. She made a beeline for the open couch. She’d hoped that she’d get some light reading done, anything to take her mind off of her marital problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat!” Clint’s voice broke her from rivery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, which do you prefer, Indian or Chinese?” The question hadn’t taken her by surprise. It made sense in regards to what Wanda, Vision, and Clint had been discussing. Taking a moment to think it over she replied calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indian. Definitely Indian.” Wanda looked smug, it seemed as if she had just helped her win an argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever tried Bruce’s curry?” Wanda asked, her accent thick and full of enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is really flavorful.” Nat had to keep in a wistful sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” The others returned to their conversation shortly after leaving her to continue pretending to read her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she tried to focus on what the words were on the page, her mind couldn’t help but wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes briefly. Her mind wandered through her memories. The press of Bruce’s lips on hers, his hand in hers - their fingers intertwined, the scent of his cologne, the way he smiled at her when they awoke in the mornings, everything that had made her fall in love with him. The ding of the elevator brought her back to reality. Tony and Bruce’s voices washed over her like cold rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not possible.” Bruce’s voice was both a comfort and a pain. He truly didn’t deserve their uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, I’m telling you, time travel is not possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you it could be. We have done several impossible things before Brucie.” He gestured to Vision as an example.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Sam interrupted before Bruce could refute Tony’s argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony wants to look into time travel. He thinks we could make a working time machine.” Bruce rolled his eyes as he spoke. Nat could tell they had been having the same argument for days based on his exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, no,” Steve said curtly. The last time they played Mad Scientists they created a robot that wanted to cause global extinction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank You, Steve.” He gave the blonde a grateful smile. “Natasha?” She could feel his eyes on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some new Widow bites for you to try out.” His smile made her legs feel like puddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She followed him back into the elevator. Once the doors shut, he placed a gentle hand against her cheek. The doors opened again, this time in Bruce’s private lab. He walked over to a table where a collection of small disks were waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I upped the voltage and a couple of other things.” He handed her one to only get a hum in reply. His eyes studied her carefully. “I also made ones that could be thrown more easily for targets further away.” She hummed once again in response. “Nat?” His voice was soft. At some point, he had put down the widow bite and placed his hand on top of hers. “Honey are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” It wasn’t like Natasha was actively trying to ignore Bruce. Her mind just kept going back to the folder of papers residing in her desk drawer at the current moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat, are you okay?” Bruce asked again, more concern seeped into his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m fine. I just got lost in thought.” The concern didn’t dissipate, but he nodded anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He took a step closer to her. “You know you can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Once again he placed his palm against her cheek. She leaned into the touch, moving until she was wrapped in his arms. His breath felt warm against her cheek. It was another soothing comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha hadn’t even noticed when tears began trailing down her cheeks. Bruce had and pulled her over to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat, honey, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” She lied again, the pit that had been building in her stomach grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tears streaming down your face are telling me a different story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” She paused, maybe it was time to tell him, “I’m just stressed. The press has been very gossip happy as of late, it’s beginning to grate on my nerves.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He laughed, it was an amazing sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He pulled her close to his side. Both arms wrapped around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. The vulnerability she felt whenever she was around Bruce she had come to hate. She always felt that it made her feel weak. Bruce used one hand to thread his fingers through her hair. “Nat, any time you want to talk, I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Emotionally Natasha felt weak. Bruce had that effect on her. The walls she’d been building around her heart since her youth always seemed to crack and crumble whenever she was around him. From the time she was four until she met Bruce, she’d always been a believer that love was for children. Bruce changed her outlook on everything. Sitting here in his arms, she knew she had an impossible choice ahead of her. Does she stay unhappy and married to him or does she leave and devastate them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to talk to you.” She pulled away just a tad. He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking…” She paused, uncertain of what to say next. “Maybe we should take a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several emotions flickered across his face. “What?” Natasha stood abruptly running her fingers through her hair. “Natasha, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to reevaluate our situation. To figure out if this is something we still really want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? What’s wrong?” His voice began to break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything. We've been pretending everything is fine for a while, but we both know it isn’t.” She met his eyes. He looked at her like she had grown a second head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“US! Bruce I’m talking about us. We’ve been pretending everything was like it was, but it’s not. I can’t take it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying that you don’t love me anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Natasha it is that easy. Do you or do you not love me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I love you.” She took a deep breath. “Bruce, I love you as I always have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why?” He wasn’t asking, he was pleading with her. “Why Natasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can’t take any more lies. I can’t take pretending that we aren’t having issues.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re giving up?” He scoffed. “Of course. It gets hard, you bolt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not bolting. I’m suggesting a strategic retreat. Just some distance to get some perspective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha, you're suggesting we split. You want us to separate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! No! I don’t know!” She exclaimed frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, which is it? Either you want to leave me or you don’t. This isn’t hard.” His voice was hard. It felt like a punch to the heart. She’d never heard him so cold and callous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This, this is what I’m talking about.” She sighed in anger. “You’re getting mad over something small.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Small? Small?” He voiced his disbelief. “My wife of twenty years just told me she wants to leave me. I’m allowed to be mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I wanted to leave you. I said I wanted space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The implication being you’re leaving me.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “After everything, you’re leaving now. Is there someone else?” His question took her by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there someone else? Is that why you’re choosing now to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, why would there be someone else? I love you. I’ve loved you for two decades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why? I don’t understand why.” He sounded broken. Natasha fought to keep tears from leaving her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can’t take us fighting anymore. We don’t seem to be on the same page. It’s like we’re each going a different way and are struggling to try and stay together.” She sighed and sat back down. “Bruce, I love you more than anything. I’m just tired of trying to act as nothing has changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing has changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything has changed. There’s the Hulk, the secrets from the team, our issues on deciding if we even want to attempt to have kids, and the distance between us.” He looked gobsmacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” He took a deep breath, his voice was breaking. “I can’t fix the Hulk, the secrets from the team were your idea, the distance between us is because you keep pulling away.” She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. “As for the long debate about kids, I’m not the one who keeps saying they wouldn’t be good parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t be. Bruce, I’m a killer. It’s what I’ve been from my childhood. I can’t do children. I can’t take any more of this.” She whipped a stray tear from her cheek. “I’m leaving. I need time. I’m sorry Bruce.” She turned and left his lab leaving Bruce broken on the other side of the door. Once back to their floor, she let the tears fall freely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was breaking apart and there was nothing she could do about it. Once again she hated how vulnerable he left her. She packed quickly, everything she would need while away went into her suitcases. The rings she’d grown so accustomed to wearing were left on their desk with a simple note. After grabbing one of her several burner phones she headed for the garage. She left another simple note pinned to the windshield of one of the SUVs. With her keys in hand, she got into her car. The drive to La Guardia was shorter than she’d hope it would be. After getting into the airport she headed for international flights. Being an Avenger sometimes had its perks, like tickets to Italy on short notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she was waiting for her flight she came across a magazine article about the Avengers. Unlike most it wasn’t about their missions, but about their personal lives. Deciding since she didn't have anything better to do, she read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘As many of our readers are aware the Avengers is one of the biggest topics of discussion throughout the world. Though what goes on in their lives outside of saving the world? This may seem odd, but when it comes to romance it seems most of the team is off-limits. Why may you ask? Well, I’ll tell you. As many are aware Former Stark Industries CEO and Iron Man: Tony Stark is happily in a relationship with current CEO Virginia “Pepper” Potts. The two began dating sometime between 2010 and 2012.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Thor, the God on the team has been romantically linked to Astrophysicist Jane Foster. She is a contender for the Nobel Prize for her work on the Convergence. The couple met when Thor was banished here by his father. They managed to beat the Destroyer, helping to cement their relationship. Following the events of the Battle of Midtown Thor returned to Asgard until Jane came into contact with a substance known as the Aether. This led to her discovery of the Convergence.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Captain America: Steve Rogers is unromantically attached to anyone at the moment. Though he seems to hold a flame for SHIELD Founder Peggy Carter. They met when Captain Rogers joined the Army during WWII.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Both Colonel Rhodes and Sergeant Wilson are rumored to be single.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Two new additions to the Avengers seem to be romantically linked. The Vision and Scarlet Witch have been seen sharing meals, and go on walks through Central Park together. If they aren’t together then they are extremely close.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>With most of the Avengers covered that leaves the three most mysterious. Dr. Robert Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton all appear to be single on paper, yet the way they act and certain pieces of Jewelry tell another story altogether. During the Gala thrown in their honor after the Battle of Midtown Dr. Banner gave an interview where he admitted he was once married, but his wife had passed. During his red carpet interview he said that he had been a bartender at a bar he frequented while working on his fifth PhD. I did some research into who the mysterious late Mrs. Banner was; all I found was a redacted marriage certificate. That raises a question, who was he married to, and why is their wedding certificate redacted?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A past lover of Dr. Banner’s a Dr. Betty Ross when interviewed said she had some idea he had been married. She once asked him about the ring and he said his wife wasn’t in the picture. What could that mean? That she was already deceased or was dying?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Agent Clint “Hawkeye” Barton has been seen in photos wearing a wedding band. When his past was looked into all we could find was that Agent Barton used to work for a circus. Apparently, he and his brother lived and worked for a traveling circus as children. There were no discernible clues as to who he was or is married to. Even after SHIELD’s files were leaked on the internet, almost nothing is known. I get being a deep-cover operative, but even they have pasts.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>That brings us to the final Avenger - The Black Widow: Natasha Romanoff. Even with the information available on the internet almost next to nothing is known. The seemingly only available information on her was all of her covers. Her missions with the Avengers are also public record, but sections are heavily redacted. I guess there’s a reason why she’s the best spy in the world. Several of her past SHIELD missions also made the internet. Apparently once she was shot through and through by the Winter Soldier. With her professional life so hidden, it was nearly impossible to ascertain the status of her personal life. With a ton of effort and hours scouring photos on the internet we have found a plausible answer.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It seems the ever-illusive Black Widow is in fact married. Upon our research, she has been seen across New York and other locations wearing two rings, both on her left ring finger. Looking at other photos she always appears to wear those two rings though on different fingers.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Whether worn together or separately the proof is there. She is most definitely married. That brings up the same question as to the previous two avengers. Who is she married to? Why is her marriage certificate missing from the public record? My fellow writers posed an interesting hypothesis. What if Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff were married to one another? Could that be the reason for all of the secrecy, or could it be because their spouses are deceased?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Any theory is as good as the next.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha finished reading the article and laughed. It wasn’t the first time people suspected her and Barton to be romantically attached. Even Steve and Tony when they first met the pair they had assumed the same thing. It wasn’t until they met Laura and the kids that they truly understood her’s and Clint’s relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one suspected anything too much about her and Bruce. Sure they flirted in front of the team on occasion but never anything past that. Taking a quick photo of the magazine she sent it to Clint. They always found articles like that funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once her flight was called she took her seat on the plane. As a stewardess came by with drinks she grabbed vodka and water. With the length of the flight, she settled into the seat. The view of the clouds from the window was soothing. It helped distract her from her racing thoughts. She felt guilty about how she had left things with Bruce. He hadn’t deserved her walking out on him like that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, that was the rewritten first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it.</p>
<p>I do think it reads easier now.</p>
<p>If there are any glaring holes in the sentences. I've been having issues posting stuff recently. It's like AO3 doesn't like me having certain nouns in sentences. If that seems to be the case, please leave me a comment telling me where you see one.</p>
<p>Enjoy your Spring or Autumn whichever it may be for you.</p>
<p>Leave a comment, kudos, both, or neither. The choice as always is yours to make.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha just left Bruce. He doesn't handle it all that well. The team minus Natasha play Never have I ever, it goes over as well as one might think it would.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
<p>Warning: This chapter contains drinking. If that is a trigger for you I recommend not reading as it is the focus of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was frozen in place. She had just walked out, telling him to choose. All he could do was throw himself back into his work. It was the only thing that he could do to distract himself. Where had it gone so wrong? Nothing made sense. She had been his everything, now there’s a giant hole in his heart. She had stayed with him through everything. Silent tears fell as he reminisced about their first meeting. It had been a stormy night, he went to the bar he usually went to with friends. She was sitting behind the bar mixing drinks for the patrons when he sat down. Her red hair was pulled up with a spider clip, the poor lighting illuminated her green eyes, a kind smile sat upon her lips. Though he wasn’t generally one for cheesy pickup lines he thought he’d give one a try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d a nice girl like you end up working in a dump like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fella done me wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got lousy taste in men, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess. What can I get for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your number and a beer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My number? You think you deserve it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could convince you. I’m Bruce.” He stuck out a hand and she took it, shaking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Natasha. So Bruce what do you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on my Ph.D. in biochemistry. It’s not that interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound that way. You know I’m in college myself, I’m getting a degree in public relations.” They continued to talk until closing, Bruce paid his tab and was getting ready to leave until a cocktail napkin slid across the bar. It had her name, phone number, and a message ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Call Me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled when he looked up. She walked him to the exit locking the door after he was through it. He folded up the napkin and placed it in his jacket pocket. Catching a cab he headed back to his apartment. When he entered his roommate was still watching television where he had been when Bruce had left. He shook his head before heading to his room. He pulled both the napkin and his phone he entered her number in as a new contact all the while his smile never fading. He went back to the living room to deal with his roommate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, have you moved at all in six hours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I went pee, and got food.” He shook his head at John, grabbed the remote, and turned down whatever John had been watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed. Have fun doing whatever you’re doing.” Bruce went back to his room, changed into his pajamas, headed for the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. When he was fully ready for bed he climbed in. He checked his phone when it buzzed. He had a text from Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thanks for an interesting shift. Good Night Bruce.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Anytime Natasha, night.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He put his phone back on his nightstand and drifted into a peaceful sleep. When his alarm went off the next morning he felt different. It seemed the sun shone brighter, birds chirped louder, the sky was bluer, and the grass was greener.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head clear from the past. Thinking about it now was only going to make her leaving hurt that much more. He had been sitting in his lab by himself for hours. He needed a change in location. He decided that going to the common room where everyone was would get his mind off of her. He took a seat at the bar, reaching over to grab something strong to drink was exactly what the doctor ordered. Grabbing a shot glass and the vodka he walked over to the couch and challenged the rest of the team to a drinking game. Never Have I Ever seemed oddly appropriate. Everyone agreed to play the game. They walked over to the bar and grabbed themselves shot glasses. Generally when the Avengers did drinking games they drank beer, wine, or in Tony’s case bourbon. The only person who drank vodka was Natasha, as she was the only person who could ingest large amounts without getting overly drunk. The team sat in a circle. Clint started the game off giving Bruce a pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never have I ever cheated on my significant other.” Tony, Sam, and Bruce took a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next Steve went. “Never have I ever…” He paused to think about his statement, “never have I ever been drunk.” Everyone present other than Steve took a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gave Steve an odd look. “You’ve never been drunk? Ever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I didn’t start drinking until after I joined the Army. Bucky wouldn’t ever let me drink. Once serum had been administered I stopped being able to get drunk. It really sucked when Bucky died. I couldn’t drink away my sorrows. Sam, it’s your turn”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never have I ever been married.” Clint, and Bruce took a drink. Bruce was several shots in and still wasn’t getting close to feeling better. It was hard getting drunk because of the Hulk. When Bruce took a drink several heads turned and faced him in confusion. Tony spoke first asking the question on most everyone’s mind. “So you’ve cheated on your significant other, and have been married? What the actual hell Bruce? Who did you cheat on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head before he spoke. “It was my wife and before you ask when it was years ago. She was never home, and I have it on very good authority that she slept around for years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When on Earth did you get married?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God it’s been years. I met her when I was working on my fifth Ph.D. She was a bartender at a bar I frequented with friends. Anyway, Wanda, it’s your turn.” Everyone except Clint sat in stunned silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never have I ever been an only child.” Everyone except Clint and Thor took drinks. Vision was next in the circle but he wasn’t really playing due to the fact that he can’t drink nor can he eat. Thor then went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never have I ever stayed in one realm.” Everyone took drinks. Thor was from another world making it easy for him to find something he’d done that no one else had. Tony turned to Bruce hoping to ask him another question before Rhodey used his turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, buddy I’ve gotta know who did you cheat with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty Ross. Why did you think we named the Hulk buster armor Veronica?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Rhodey. "Betty Ross? General Ross' daughter?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, he really didn't and doesn't like me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is crazy. So you were married, cheated on your wife with Betty Ross, and became the Hulk. No wonder your wife left you." Bruce paused at Sam's comment. He knew he couldn't say who he was married to but he could say he was still married. He played with his wedding band rotating it on his finger. "Who said she left me? We're still married." Clint gave Bruce another pointed look before Bruce could continue. "Though I think she wants a divorce. We are currently separated, she left me yet again. I have no idea what's wrong she didn't tell me. She just gave me an ultimatum and left." Bruce took a large swig from the bottle he had been holding this entire time. The vodka burned his throat just as it had every time before. "Rhodey, it's your turn. Please go." The team sat in uncomfortable silence after Bruce had given his speel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Never have I ever been in a long term relationship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you call you and Tony then?" Pepper asked, walking towards the kitchen. She still had work to do but was hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A high-stress friendship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Likely story Rhodey, take a drink." Sam joked. It was Tony’s turn which meant everyone was taking a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never have I ever regretted anything in my life." Everyone lifted their drinks and took a drink. The circle had finally gotten to Bruce. He didn't know what to say. Anything he could think of had to do with Natasha. His heart ached just thinking about her. If she had stayed he would pull her into his arms and finally tell the rest of the team how much he loved her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bruce it's your turn," Steve said with a kind smile. Bruce took a deep breath and wiped the stray tears from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never have I ever flirted with Natasha or had her flirt with me.” Oddly enough almost everyone present took a drink including Steve. “When did you or Natasha flirt with each other?” Steve blushed before incoherently mumbling an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She kissed me in a mall. It had something to do with a public display of affections make people uncomfortable.” Bruce added it to a list of things he would have to talk to her about if they ever reconciled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony when did you flirt with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“During a couple of months she worked for me. I asked Pepper if I could have one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce hadn’t known how many members of the team had flirted with her or she had flirted with.  “Tony that sounds like you.” Bruce took another swig of vodka trying to drink away his memories of Natasha and their love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, buddy,  hand me the bottle.” Sam, Rhodey, and Steve tried to coax the bottle from Bruce. He didn’t want to hand it over. It was almost empty and he had every intention of finishing off the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still not drunk. I’m allowed to reach rock bottom every now and then.” He took another swig finishing off the bottle. He rose from his seat and headed for the elevator. Clint followed behind him to make sure he wasn’t going to fall over. They got to Bruce and Natasha’s shared floor. The two of them exited the elevators into the open living room, kitchen, and dining room. Clint escorted Bruce into his and Natasha’s office. Bruce stopped when he reached her desk. He collapsed into the chair upon seeing the rings and papers on her desk. When he saw the rings he broke down sobbing, tears dripping onto her desk. Clint stood behind him, unsure of what he should be doing to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce can I help with anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just want to be left alone. I hope she’s happy. Tell her I’m sorry for whatever the hell it is I did or didn’t do. I miss her so much it hurts. Tell her I love her with everything in me. Now if you will excuse me I want to be alone.” He picked up a photo of the two of them that had been taken on their first date. Clint walked away leaving him alone. He knew Bruce loved Nat but he hadn’t known he was going to be affected this much. He hoped Nat would be able to read her text messages soon. Bruce was wallowing in his room’ He decided to sleep on the couch because sleeping in their bed was too painful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was chapter two. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Leave a comment, kudos, neither, or both. The choice is up to you. The next chapter will go to Clint's point of view. I would also like to note that I am all but done with the final chapter of 'Why Does This Always Happen To Me?' so stay tuned for that update. Everyone Enjoy your Summer or Winter depending on where in the world you are.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THEY'RE WHAT?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the disaster that was never have I ever, Clint has to do damage control. The major secret is finally told to the team causing everyone great confusion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't wait to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint headed back into the elevator taking it back to the common room floor. The rest of the team was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Bruce okay? He drank more tonight than I have ever seen him drink ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he isn’t okay. He’s upset, his wife just left him without an explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of people vanishing, has anyone seen Natasha? She was here earlier but then she left looking extremely upset.” Steve had worry written all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go check the garage.” Wanda volunteered before heading out the window down to the garage. Clint pulled out his phone and clicked on Nat’s contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nat, Bruce said he misses you, and he loves you. He also said to tell you he’s sorry for whatever it is he did or didn’t do. The team just discovered that Bruce is married, that he cheated on his wife with Betty. He is also beyond wasted. Have fun wherever you. Enjoy your flight.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed not with a text notification but with a phone call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nat. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much put me on speaker. I need to talk to everyone but Bruce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Bruce is currently crying holding a photo of the two of you in your guys’ apartment.” He put the phone call on speaker just as Wanda floated into the room from the open window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I need to tell you something important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so important Red?” Tony remarked from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the reason I left and Bruce is upset enough to drink an entire bottle of vodka is because I needed time away from him and our marriage. Being married to Bruce has been great, but I just couldn’t take it anymore. Clint, show everyone the article I sent to you earlier, I think they’ll get a laugh or two from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re married to Bruce?!?!?!?!” Everyone present but Clint exclaimed. From a distance, Bruce could be heard yelling. “Nat’s a bitch, but I still love her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that? Did Bruce say something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. not at all. Nat, enjoy your vacation.” Clint quickly hung up the phone before anything else could happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew didn’t you Legolas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I knew. Wanda what does that note say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘I am going away, Clint has my number, Banner knows why. Don’t call unless the world is ending. I’m on vacation.’ Then she signed her name. It was pinned to a windshield. I can’t believe Natasha and Bruce are married. It doesn’t seem like it would be likely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, they met when she was on assignment. How they managed to stay together all these years is beyond me. From what Nat told me it was love at the first meeting. Steve, do you remember the party we had before Ultron happened?” Steve nodded that he did remember that party, almost everyone present remembers that party. “The two of them flirting was almost a perfect recreation of their first meeting. The way Nat tells it, she was working undercover in a bar when Bruce walked in. He used a cheesy line on her. ‘How’d a nice girl like you end up working in a dump like this?’ to which she replied with ‘Fella done me wrong.’ Bruce replied with, ‘You got lousy taste in men, kid.’ Nat wasn’t expecting what he said to her reply, ‘Yeah I guess. What can I get for you?’ Bruce replied with, ‘Your number and a beer.’ They hit it off and went on their first date not too long later. They dated for a while and by the time Bruce got the courage to propose Nat had finally finished her assignment. She said yes and they got married two weeks later. They had the perfect marriage until Bruce met Betty and she had to be gone frequently for work. Immediately following Betty, Bruce became the HUlk and left the country leaving her a note for when she came home. She dove so far into her work she got on SHIELD’s radar in a very bad way and Fury sent me in to kill her. I made a different call and recruited her. Then Bruce broke Harlem, Betty was involved with that breaking Nat’s heart all over again until he sent her a letter. He disappeared yet again but because she worked at SHIELD she was able to keep track of him until she got sent in to bring him on for finding the tesseract. All in all they’ve had a very crazy relationship.” Clint said all of this without taking a breath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain why Bruce thinks Red is going to file for divorce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I forgot that part. So lately they’ve been growing apart and Nat doesn’t know where she stands with Bruce anymore so she got divorce paperwork and has been contemplating filling it out for months. When she reached her breaking point she told Bruce it was up to him. He could work with her to fix their relationship and go find her wherever she is or fill out the divorce papers and call it quits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m right, Bruce is planning on not doing either for a while he is planning on leaving her hanging because she keeps leaving or something. I don’t understand it at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope we can help Bruce and Natasha. They’re our teammates and our friends. Seeing either of them in pain hurts.” Steve had an uncomfortable look on his face as he spoke.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, that was the third chapter. Next time we go back to Natasha with some major news. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am still in the process of finishing up the final chapter of 'Why Does This Always Happen To Me?' so stay tuned. Enjoy your summer or winter for wherever you are. You all know the drill, leave a comment, kudos, neither, or both. Stay positive. Also for anyone who was thinking there is a set posting schedule for this. There isn't, I publish a new chapter whenever I have one finished or I feel like it. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Still Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha is in Venice, she reminisces on a memory of her and Bruce. Shopping for a gown to wear to the opera turns into a huge media party. Everything that had happened seemed not to be real.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter four. It is the longest chapter yet. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I also wanted to mention that this is canon through the Battle of Sokovia in Age of Ultron. Bruce never leaves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had gotten off the plane just as she got a text from Clint. She read the text and decided instead of sending a text in reply she would call him. She called him exchanging pleasantries, before getting to the point of the phone call. She told the entire team about her and Bruce and waited for the group reaction. A faint noise could be heard over the speaker but Clint said it was nothing and promptly hung up. She put her phone away, heading for customs. She pulled out her passport and visa. when she was cleared to leave the airport she headed out the door of the international terminal into Venice. There was a beautiful hotel she headed to. When she got there she checked in and took her luggage to her room. The room she had gotten overlooked the canals. She knew the next thing for her to do would be to get something to eat. She left her room to head for the restaurant. She was seated by the piano, a waiter took her order and she ate. When she had finished her meal she headed for the concierge, she planned on taking a gondola ride, going to the opera, and shopping.</p><p>“Excuse me? Where would I go to buy a dress for the opera?”</p><p>“That would be at the shop up the street from here. Would you like directions?”</p><p>“That would be helpful, yes.” He wrote up directions to the dress shop. When he handed them to her he spoke again.</p><p>“Can I help you with anything else?”</p><p>“I’m good, but thank you for offering.” She exited the hotel, following the directions she had been given to the dress shop. She pulled the door open. Upon entering she pulled off her sunglasses taking in the dresses, people, and the mirrors. Yards of fabric swept the floor all in different colors. There was a front desk where guests are supposed to sign in. She did just that and walked straight for the evening gowns. There was one dress that brought back a memory of her and Bruce. It was a black dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, thigh-high slit, and an extremely long train.</p><p>Natasha closed her eyes letting the memory play in her head.</p><p>"Yes you have to go."</p><p>"Nat, I don't do formal events."</p><p>"Honey, I don't care. Tony is making me go and I refuse to go without an escort."</p><p>"Why not get Steve, Clint, Thor, Rhodey, or anyone else to do it?"</p><p>"Because I want to go with my husband." He sighed there really was no point in arguing with her anyways. "Besides you haven't seen what I'm wearing yet." She moved closer towards him practically whispering in his ear.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go. Tony's going to be shocked. So is the press covering the gala."</p><p>"Yeah well you had to go because we all have to go."</p><p>"Whatever happened to a quiet night at home? Just the two of us, popcorn, a good movie, and no one around?"</p><p>"We became international heroes." She grabbed the open collar of his shirt, pulling him in and she kissed him. Deepening the kiss he placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her cheek.</p><p>"Mrs. Banner, will you marry me all over again?"</p><p>"I'd love to Doctor. When do you want to do this?"</p><p>"Why not right now?"</p><p>"OH what the hell? I'll call Clint. He'll do the ceremony." She shot Clint a quick text. Only a couple of minutes later Clint was entering into Bruce and Natasha's apartment.</p><p>"You guys want to get remarried?"</p><p>"Yeah, Once just didn't seem to cover it for me," Bruce said with a sly smirk on his lips. She took one finger to his lips and wiped off the lipstick, attempting to make him more acceptable.</p><p>"Okay, give me ten minutes." The time passed and before the happy couple knew it Clint was remarrying the love birds. Several days passed and the gala arrived. Natasha slipped into her dress.</p><p>“Bruce honey tell me you have gotten ready.”</p><p>“Nat we were in the shower together, that’s progress towards getting ready. I also shaved; again progress.”</p><p>“Have you bothered to start getting dressed?”</p><p>She exited the bathroom, her hair pulled into a french twist with curls framing her face. A couple of jeweled pins placed along the twist. He was standing in his suit when she exited, his vest was unbuttoned and his bow tie was draped around his neck. She walked up to his and began tying his tie for him. When she was happy with it, she kissed him before sitting on the bed to put on her shoes. Her shoes were black stilettos with silver and black straps. Bruce buttoned his vest, grabbed his coat, and his pocket square which was also silver was sitting on his desk. She grabbed her purse and took his coat from him draping it on her shoulders. The two of them headed into the elevator together. Steve joined on a couple of floors later. The three of them exited into the common room. Clint, Tony, and Pepper were already there, Thor was going to meet them there with his date. It went unnoticed that Bruce wasn’t wearing a coat as Natasha was wearing his. Steve and Clint also had dates, they were going to go get picked up on the way there. The six of them piled into the limo, Nat sat next to Bruce, Pepper sat next to Tony. and the other two sat alone. They drove in silence until Clint decided to comment on Bruce’s lack of a tux jacket.</p><p>“Bruce Why aren’t you wearing a tux jacket?”</p><p>“Because She stole in when we were in the elevator.” He tipped his head at the woman sitting next to him.</p><p>“Yeah well I was cold and you didn’t stop me.”</p><p>“So wait Red stole your tux jacket and you were wearing it?”</p><p>“No, I was holding it. It’s too hot to wear. I guess she was cold.” What the other four people didn’t notice was the fact that she had been holding his hand the entire time, with him rubbing circles on the back of her hand. The limo pulled up to where Clint and Steve’s dates lived. The two women were standing outside waiting when they pulled up. Steve being the gentleman he is he opened the door letting them in from the cold. They took their seats next to their prospective dates. The limo driver drove on until they reached the sight of the gala which was being thrown in the Avengers honor. A red carpet was rolled out with reporters lining the way through to the entrance. Thor and Jane were standing along the side just as the limo pulled alongside the red carpet. The eight people inside stepped out and the cameras began flashing. Tony and Pepper were the first to walk down the red carpet. Next were Steve and his date followed by Clint and his date. Then came Thor and Jane. Each couple waited until the previous had finished walking the red carpet before walking down it themselves. When everyone else had gone and only Bruce and Nat were left she grabbed his hand and he escorted her, stopping about halfway up the carpet.</p><p>“Ms. Romanoff, Dr. Banner, are you two together?” A reporter asked, shoving a microphone near her face.</p><p>“No we are just friends we decided to save ourselves the hassle of getting a date by going with each other.”</p><p>“Dr. Banner, do you agree?”</p><p>“Yeah I would have to say we are just friends.” Another reporter pushed her way to the front of the crowd to ask her questions.</p><p>“Dr. Banner what is the ring for?” Nat froze she had forgotten about taking off her wedding ring and Bruce had as well. The simple silver band resting on his finger caught the light.</p><p>“The ring?” she watched as his face filled with panic that is normally undetected to most people. “Oh I wear it as a tribute to my late wife.” Several people in the crowd cooed.</p><p>“Your late wife? You were married?” Another reporter asked with confusion on their face.</p><p>“Yeah I got married back when I was working on my fifth Ph.D. She was a bartender at a bar I went to.”</p><p>“That is sweet Bruce.” She whispered into his ear as they got closer to the entrance into the hotel.</p><p>“I love you, you know that right?”</p><p>“Always and forever.” The two of them made it into the ballroom and met up with the other members of their team.</p><p>“You two seemed to be taking forever. Did one of you trip or something?” Tony smirked at Bruce’s red face and embarrassed expression. “Did you get hit on or something Bruce?”</p><p>“No Tony, I got asked a personal question which brought up some old memories.” Bruce shrugged, taking two champagne glasses from a passing waiter. He handed one to his wife just as Steve began a toast.</p><p>“Here’s to good friends, saving the world, and taking a long vacation.” The ten of them clinked their glasses together then took a sip. A slow song began playing and she watched as the other Avengers headed to the dance floor. Bruce had taken a seat not wanting to partake in the dancing happening just across the floor. She sat next to him hoping to be able to convince him to dance at least one with her.</p><p>“Bruce, my darling, my love, my light.”</p><p>“Nat, I’m not dancing with you. You know how much I detest it.”</p><p>“Bruce one dance, that’s all I’m asking for. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” She smirked running a hand along the inside of his leg.  A slight groan escaped his lips.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll dance with you.” She smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him onto the dance floor.” A gentle waltz began playing. They danced to the beat of the music perfectly in time. Her heart swelled with every dance. When they were both tired they headed back to their table just as dinner was being served.</p><p>“Bruce I heard an interesting fact earlier. You were once upon a time married.” Pepper smiled as she spoke, letting everyone sink in what she had just said.</p><p>“Where on Earth did you ever hear that?” He sputtered trying to cover the fact that he wasn’t expecting.</p><p>“The PR department sent me  a text asking how a simple red carpet turned into a relationship backstory for you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry? Generally, I don’t wear my ring in public but I forgot to take it off before I left. I didn’t mean to create a PR nightmare I swear.”</p><p>“It’s fine, you get to deal with the mess you made. I’m not dealing with it.” Laughter rang throughout their table. Bruce dropped his head into his hands. Steve gave him a sympathetic look. Clint looked beyond confused. He shot Natasha a text to get some clarification.</p><p>‘<em> Bruce is married in public?’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Yes and no, He was asked why he was wearing a ring.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Again the two of you announced that you’re married?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘No he said his wife died.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You’re okay with that?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Like your wife is okay with you having a date to protect her and your kids.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘That’s not the same Nat and you know it.’ </em>
</p><p><em> ‘Give me one reason how it isn’t the same thing.’ </em> He glared at her from across the table. She only smiled in response. When her phone rang she excused herself to go answer it.</p><p>“Fury.”</p><p>“I learned something interesting.”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“The very doctor I have you in charge of announced on live television that he’s married.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Why wasn’t it in his file?” Fury’s voice raised with each word.</p><p>“Probably because it was before he was even fully on SHIELD’s radar. Again I ask what’s it matter?”</p><p>“It matters because I want to know everything about the people that work for me. I like being able to control the flow of information and therefore can’t be blindsided by new information.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it. I will get the full story just for you. Now if you would excuse me I have to get back to dinner I’m missed.” She hung up her phone before he could get another word in otherwise. Cursing in Russian she headed back inside retaking her seat.</p><p>“Sorry about that.’ Bruce could see the worry in her eyes. To get some privacy he led her back out onto the dance floor.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Fury’s mad. Well more like furious. He doesn’t like that there is nothing about you ever being married in your file.” She sighed thinking carefully about the next words she spoke. “Do you think we should come clean? I mean it has been years of living in secret. Don’t you want to let our relationship see the light of day?”</p><p>“I don’t know Nat? That could have disastrous consequences.”</p><p>"So, our lives are dangerous. Bruce, why did we even keep it secret this long? I know why originally, but know it seems like it's just because we are."</p><p>"I don't know, I mean I want to be able to kiss you in public, it's just I don't want to be the center of attention. I never wanted that, you know that."</p><p>"It's not going to change just because we go public." The band changed songs to a faster-paced dance, the happy couple left the dance floor and returned to the table. Hours passed as the night came closer to an end, she came closer to grabbing a microphone and announcing she loved Bruce to the world. A greatly bad idea came to mind. She had so many photos of her and Bruce that needed to see the light. As the last dance was called it was for the Avengers only. The ten of them walked back out onto the dance floor. The waltz began, she moved closer to Bruce than even Pepper was to Tony. When the song ended everyone clapped for the band before heading back outside. The five couples exited in the same order they entered in. When it was hers and Bruce's turn the slowly walked out until she began "shivering" Bruce took off his tux jacket and draped it on her shoulders wrapping her in it. The press caught it all on camera just like she had planned. When they reached the end of the path the limo was waiting, with everyone else inside. When they reached the location where Steve and Clint's dates lived the two ladies left. The remaining 8 people rode the rest of the way back to the tower in complete silence. Clint kept giving her a pointed look.</p><p>They reached the tower, the eight of them rode it again silently to the common room until JARVIS interrupted.</p><p>"Boss, several deliveries were made while you all were out. Happy took them up to the common room where they are waiting."</p><p>"Who all are they for?"</p><p>"A couple are for Mrs. Ba… Ms. Romanoff, a couple are for Dr. Banner, as well as Ms. Potts and yourself. Mr. Barton has one as well."</p><p>"Thanks, Jarvis." The elevator came to a stop, the doors opened letting them out. They saw the multiple packages in varying sizes sitting on the bar. There were also two bouquets next to the packages. One was solid red roses and the other was a varying color scheme of roses. Pepper picked up the first bouquet which was the multi-colored roses. It was for her, she then picked up the other one, read the name card and called Natasha over.</p><p>“Natasha, you have a gift from an admirer.” She walked over to where Pepper was at. Pepper handed her the bouquet. Written in that messy handwriting was a note.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Tasha, I love you. There is nothing on Earth that could express just what you mean to me. Thanks for being the light at the end of the tunnel. Love RBB’ </em>
</p><p>“I have to go put these in water. I’ll be right back.” She excused herself heading back to the elevator. She got out on her and his floor. She grabbed a vase from a cabinet, placed the flowers in it, and put a small amount of water in the vase to keep the roses alive. She headed back to the common room to find everyone sitting and chatting. Everyone but Bruce that is.</p><p>“Where did Banner go? I have to return his jacket.”</p><p>“Check his lab, either that or he’s in his room,” Tony said all while never looking up at her. With that, she turned and headed back in the direction she had just come from.</p><p>“Can I help you find anything?” A voice broke her out of her trance. She was still in the dress shop.</p><p>“Yes, I am looking for a dress to wear to the opera.”</p><p>“Fun. If you’ll follow me to a dressing room I will bring you some styles for you to try on.” She followed the woman to an open dressing room. “What size are you?”</p><p>“A four.”</p><p>“Wait here, Ms?”</p><p>“Banner, Tasha Banner.”</p><p>“Well Ms. Banner, I’m Anna. I’ll be back in a few minutes with some gowns for you to try on. She took a seat as Anna the consultant left. Anna returned a few minutes later carrying several different dresses all in black. One was a mermaid with an extremely large train, one was a ballgown and the last was the one she had been admiring earlier. “Which one would you like to try on first Ms. Banner?”</p><p>“Please call me, Tasha. I guess I’ll start with the ballgown.” Anna handed her the gown and she stepped into the dressing room. She changed into the gown, stepped out of the dressing room to let Anna tie her in. Anna laced the dress, pulled the laces tight, and tied them. She fluffed the skirt allowing for Natasha to fully see the gown. It was a satin and tulle ball gown with lace on the bodice. A beaded belt was placed on her natural waist.</p><p>“This dress reminds me of a black version of my wedding dress.”</p><p>“You were married?” Anna asked with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Still am. We got married when we were in college. Man that was years ago.”</p><p>“Why no ring then?”</p><p>“I don’t wear them when I travel. I wouldn’t want to risk leaving them in a different country.”</p><p>“That is very smart. So where is the mister?”</p><p>“Still at home. I am visiting my friends for a wedding and he couldn't get away from work. I thought I would see the sights while I was here hence the need for the evening gown.”</p><p>“Fun. What does he do?”</p><p>“He’s a scientist, he works in New York with his best friend.”</p><p>“What do you think of the dress Mrs. Banner?”</p><p>“Well I love it. It’s gorgeous. I think this will be my dress.”</p><p>“Great, is there anything you’d like  to change about it?”</p><p>“Can I get the belt in a different color?”</p><p>“What color?”</p><p>“I was thinking red. It’s a nice accent color for black.”</p><p>“I can do that for you. What shade of red?”</p><p>“I was thinking vibrant, like the color of your nails.”</p><p>“I have one belt left in that shade.”</p><p>“Anything else I can get for you before we check you out?”</p><p>“No I think I’m good but thanks.”</p><p>“Great.” Anna led her back into the changing room. She changed back into what she had been wearing before placing the dress back on its hanger. Anna was standing outside the door waiting for her. The two of them walked over to the counter. Natasha paid for the dress as Anna placed the gown in a garment bag. She left only a few minutes later with the bag draped over her arm. She headed back to her hotel to get changed for the Opera that was performing that night. She grabbed a pair of black pantyhose, her makeup bag, shoes, and the gown. She placed the shoes next to the gown on the bed with the pantyhose on top of them. She got in the shower, washing away everything that had happened that day. Whenever she talked about Bruce her heart ached. It seemed that nothing that she did would get erased from her memory. Once she was finished showering she immaculately did her makeup and curled her red hair. She decided to forgo the blonde wig for her natural look. Then she got dressed. She pulled on the pantyhose then her shoes. Stepping into the dress she had it already laced it up. When she was ready to go she grabbed her purse which held everything she would need for the night including a handgun. A limo was waiting for her when she had made it to the first floor. She was driven to the opera house. Being escorted inside was normal for her. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about being famous for one night. She was caught up in the press storm that awaited her from the moment she exited the limo. She had hoped that it was a case of mistaken identity, that they thought she was someone else. That was not the case, if the press didn’t recognize her now they would and soon.</p><p>The telltale shout of Natasha made her head turn. “Natasha, Natasha!”</p><p>Sighing she knew she had to answer. “Yes?”</p><p>“Why are you in Venice? Are you here on official business? Why are you using an alias? Who is Tasha Banner?” The questions were flying at her just like they do every time she’s in public.</p><p>“I am in Venice to enjoy myself. I’m on vacation, who wouldn’t take one now and then if they were in my place? Who said it was an alias, to begin with?”</p><p>With that final response leaving the press in confusion she made it to her seat in the opera house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. You all know the drill leave a comment, kudos, both, or neither. enjoy your summer or winter wherever you are in the world. Stay tuned for more of any of my fics getting updated.</p><p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SHE WHAT?!?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The questions that Natasha answered had a rough effect on Bruce. He prepared himself for the worse after getting questioned by Tony.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter five. I hope you enjoy it. I started to realize that though I said this is canon through the Battle of Sokovia it is also in an alternate universe. Everything that happens in the MCU through Sokiva has happened in this fic, the only difference is that Bruce and Natasha are married. I hope that clears up any confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dr. Banner, I would like to inform you that Mrs. Banner is on the news again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean she’s on the news FRIDAY? Generally, she avoids the press altogether.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go into the common room; the team is watching it in there.” He took FRIDAY’s advice and headed for the common room. First he grabbed a coffee before heading to an open seat next to Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha, Natasha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” His voice hitched after he saw what she was wearing. It was almost a perfect replica of her wedding dress. Why was she wearing it in the first place? Wasn’t she supposed to be getting over him? Wasn’t she supposed to be moving on from Bruce?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you in Venice? Are you here on official business? Why are you using an alias? Who is Tasha Banner?” If it had been silent in there before it was so quiet that you could hear his heartbeat. Her response caused him to drop his coffee cup on the floor spilling hot coffee everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am in Venice to enjoy myself. I’m on vacation, who wouldn’t go on vacation now and then if they were in my place? Who said it was an alias, to begin with?” The shattering of the coffee cup shook him from his trance. Had she said what he had thought he had heard come from her mouth? Tasha Banner, was she planning on announcing to the world that they’re married? Would he even get a say in the matter?  So many questions and so few answers. What was happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, are you okay?” Steve hesitantly asked while placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, I'm fine. Just taken by surprise.” He didn’t know that she had told everyone else the day before in a quick phone call. As far as he was concerned the team didn’t know about him and Nat, and that was how he was planning on keeping it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, let’s go to the lab and get to work on that project we’re supposed to be working on.” Tony grabbed his arm dragging him from his seat leaving the glass and coffee where it fell.  When they made it to Tony’s lab, Tony sat Bruce down. Not to have him work on a project that doesn’t exist but to talk to him about his relationship with Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, what’s going on? There is no project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I needed a reason to get you alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I swear I have no idea what this could even be about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you about you and Red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Me and Natasha? There is nothing Tony, she just likes to flirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not according to her. Even Barton, her best friend, is painting a different story. Care to try again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, I have no idea what you are talking about. Nothing is going on between me and Natasha. I’m married, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re married to Red.” Tony had a look of triumph on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I’m not. I’m not married to Natasha Romanoff. I think you have way too much coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are. I have evidence. She called Barton last night and told all of us the truth. All I want is the full story.” He was not ready to admit that Tony was right. Just because of something he couldn’t even be sure had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, you have lost your mind. I met Natasha Romanoff for the first time when she came and got me from Calcutta, India. That was when SHIELD needed my help in locating the Tesseract. I got married before I became the Hulk. The timeline doesn’t match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try again my friend. Nothing you could say could convince me that Red and Barton were lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, if this is all I have actual work I could be doing. Not playing along with your weird ass fantasies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. FRIDAY play the video from after Bruce left last night.” The video of the phone call with Natasha played, feeding into Clint explaining His and Nat’s relationship. “Now do you believe me? They told us everything, Bruce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would she? We agreed to keep it a secret because we like having our personal lives private. It doesn’t make sense. Then again nothing in the past twenty-four hours has made sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell you why she told us. All I know is that last night you drank an entire brand new bottle of vodka, challenged everyone to a game of Never Have I Ever and left upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint left out something. Nat, and I have been remarried several times. The most recent was a couple of years ago before that gala we all had to go to for saving the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one the two of you went together at? The one we found out you had been married at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s the one. Want to hear about what happened on our first date? It was a disaster, how we made it to a second date is beyond me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I had gotten her number a few days before. I hadn’t had the chance to give her mine. I got a text from her, it was rather odd but I hadn’t thought anything of it. I asked her out and she accepted. Her only stipulation was we couldn’t go out in public.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that is weird. Why not in public?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t find why until we were married. She was on assignment when we met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did you end up doing then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watched a movie and ate pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What went so wrong Bruce?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait I’m getting there.” He sighed this trip down memory lane would probably bring him to tears. “So the first problem we had was trying to pick a single type of pizza we were going to get. She wanted standard pepperoni pizza with a twist, she wanted pineapple on it. Who on earth does that to a pizza? Anyways, I wanted a cheese pizza we couldn’t decide so after arguing for twenty minutes we ordered a pizza that was half cheese and half pineapple pepperoni. The next issue we had was picking a genre for the movie. Nat wanted to watch a freaking action movie. Looking back at it my choice to watch a spy thriller wasn’t all that smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha wanted to watch an action movie? She hates action movies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it seemed so bizarre. We ended up watching some cheesy action spy movie called Spies Like Us. It was awful, though it was rather funny. It seemed to be hopeless for a second date with everything that had happened during our first that was until she suggested we do it again sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That didn’t seem to be that bad,” Tony remarked laughing at Bruce’s bad date experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t finished yet. When she walked me to her door, she went in to kiss me and I froze. I ended up bashing my head against her door in surprise. It was awful, and I do mean awful.” He sighed it could have been worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds painful. So that was your first date with Red? Nothing scandalous happened?” That’s unfortunate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony? Nothing scandalous happened. What did you expect for me to tell you that the two of us had hot sex? Good grief you’re horrible.” Tony shrugged in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted juicy details, all I got was this. I need something to lord over her head. Come on Bruce give me something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Tony. Get your head out of the gutter. Nothing happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll stop asking, but I will get blackmail on Red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Tony whatever you say.” Tony left him alone in his lab not long after. The scene from the news played on a loop for two hours as he tried to determine what it could mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tasha Banner? Why would she pick Tasha Banner? There is any number of names she could have used and disguises that go along with them. Why in the world did she go with her standard look and Tasha Banner? I thought she was going to divorce me? I thought she was done with us?” He paced his lab with the photo of her wearing the black gown still frozen on the screen with her words underneath. A news bulletin filled the other screens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Breaking news! The Black Widow: Natasha Romanoff, may not be Ms. Romanoff anymore. She's currently in Venice on vacation, but could it be something more?”</em>
  </b>
  <span> He froze, who the hell told them? </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Earlier today she arrived at a local dress shop with the hope of picking up a gown for tonight's opera. The shop owner recognized her even with the blonde wig she was sporting as a disguise. The two of them began talking as she helped Ms. Romanoff with her dress options. One dress that Ms. Romanoff was seen to be admiring looks surprisingly like the dress she had custom made for a gala not long after The Battle of New York. The very same gala that Dr. Bruce Banner was seen to be wearing a wedding ring. That same night he gave an interview in regards to his late wife. In a shocking twist the only evidence he’s ever been married is a redacted marriage certificate. That raises the question ``why would the bride’s name be redacted?”</em>
  </b>
  <span> What the hell? When was his marriage certificate found? Yeah if you look hard enough it could be found, but it’s a heavily guarded secret though it still has to be a matter of public record. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“A logical reason for this secrecy is that he is married to fellow Avenger Natasha Romanoff. During the auspicious gala the two Avengers in question were seen to be quite close with one another. The largest pointer towards them being married goes back to her time in the dress shop earlier today. While she was trying on gowns she commented that the black gown she would later purchase, was like a black version of her wedding dress. Which proves she’s married or has at least been married at one point in her life. The part that proves she is still married would be what she told the shopkeeper next. She still is married, her husband is a scientist who works in New York with his best friend. That sure sounds like Dr. Banner does it not?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!” He screamed, then took a deep breath. Code green now was not a great idea. He sat back down finally stopping his pacing. Several of the original members came running into his lab ready to stop the Hulk from going on a rampage throughout the tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce are you okay?” Steve slowly walked closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I am certainly not okay. Have you guys seen what’s on every major news station in the world? My private life that’s what.” He had to calm down, green was starting to seep into his eyes, and veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy, come on. Would you like Pepper to set up an interview? You can set the record straight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I set the record straight when they’re all right? I would be confirming the rumors, let alone starting a whole slew of them with why I’m not with her.” The green was dissipating, allowing for the actual Dr. Banner to return to himself. Clint spoke to him next, with a knowing response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banner, you can start your rumors. If you don’t want to be bombarded by the press, you can give them something else to obsess over. Who knows this could all be over in the next couple of days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true, I’ve been doing it for years,” Tony said with a laugh. “Do you want me to have Pepper set it up or do you want to try and wait it out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want is for her to come home.” He said with a sad sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve spoke next unsure of what to add that hasn’t yet been said. “Why don’t you tell her that? Bruce it’s obvious that you love her. Why don’t you go tell her that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, it’s not that easy. When she left she told me to choose. I still don't know what was even wrong, to begin with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before she gave you your ultimatum she said something about the two of you being caught in a repeating pattern. She was talking about how it hasn’t been paradise in years.” Clint said, hoping to help his friends. He had been there through most of their relationship’s bad times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Clint. You couldn’t have told me that last night before I downed an entire bottle of vodka?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought she told you. How was I supposed to know?” The four of them had been ignoring the news until something caught all of their attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“This just in. Natasha Romanoff is promising an exclusive interview to disclose a long-held secret. She promised that it would be huge. Could she be finally announcing to people just what is going on with her and Dr. Bruce Banner? Find out tonight at 6:00 PM eastern standard time.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the actual hell? I’m screwed, my quiet life is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, maybe she’s going to stop the rumors. For all, we know there is something else that she wants to talk about.” Steve tried to offer comfort for him but he was too stressed to let that happen. Tonight the world was going to know his secret whether he wanted them to or not. She knew everything about him, yet sometimes it feels like he still knew next to nothing about her. She could tell the press anything she wanted, about him, about them, anything. He was going to have to wait for 6 o’clock and hope for the best. The four of them exited his lab and headed back for the common room. The rest of the team had been watching the same news story when they had heard him scream. He sat down on a barstool, grabbed a coffee pot, a new cup, and poured himself a new cup of coffee. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He knew she was mad but this is crazy. He couldn’t shake it from his mind, what was she going to say? To help get his mind off of the upcoming worry he watched movies with the rest of the team. They watched several of the Harry Potter movies until 5:45 hit. When The Goblet of Fire ended Tony switched over to the news channel that would be playing the interview. Clint walked over the bar and locked up every bottle of alcohol as if he knew that was what Bruce would try and go for. Everything was set for the start of the interview just as 6:00 rolled around.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay the next chapter is from steve's point of view though it seems like it could be an overall point of view. I hope you all enjoyed chapter five. Stay positive, enjoy your summer or winter. You know the drill, leave a comment, kudos, neither, or both. The choice is entirely yours.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. They're Screwed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The interview happens. Natasha tells a different version of reality ren what Bruce knows to be True.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter six. I hope you all enjoy it. It's told from Steve's point of view.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were all worried, last night they had all been told something huge. Tonight they were worried about Bruce Hulking out. With Natasha still abroad there was no real way to control the Hulk. He watched as Clint locked up all of the drinks, as Tony switched over to the interview channel. When the interview started, no one was ready for what was going to happen. Sure he had been there when Bruce had tried to prepare for the worst but, this wasn’t bad it was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The interview started with Natasha sitting across from the same anchormen from that morning. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“‘Good evening folks, this is Tyler Jenson and you’re watching News at Night. Tonight I have the Black Widow: Natasha Romanoff as my guest. She agreed to this interview to talk about the rumors surrounding her trip to Venice. Ms. Romanoff, I have to ask why did you agree to do my show?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘That’s easy Tyler. There have been rumors regarding Dr. Banner and myself that I wanted to address. And please call me Natasha.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Okay Natasha, so tell us are you married?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Yes I am married. I’ve been married for years.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Wouldn’t that make it hard to do your job? That is when you were still a spy and an assassin.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Not, even when my job got rough, I knew he was waiting at home for me to get back from my travels.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Did even find out from you or someone else about what your job truly pertained to?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘From me, I didn’t want him to hear it from someone else like my best friend who I still work with. Oddly enough for a spy Clint is such a gossip.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘How did you and your mystery husband meet?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘At a bar. I was working there and he came in one night during my shift and the rest they say is history,’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘What was the hardest thing you had to overcome?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘That’s easy Tyler. The entire time we dated I was actually on assignment, so having to lie to him, and never being allowed to go out in public together was hard. Then there was the distance from me constantly having to go back to Russia for work. There would be times where we would go months at a time without seeing each other. It was hard but we persevered.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Wow, such commitment, weren’t you ever worried about him straying?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Not really, it wasn’t until it happened that I had even thought about it. Honestly in the early days everything was near perfection. The hardest part about being gone all of the time was I never knew if he was still waiting for me. Though each time I did come home he was waiting for me. I can’t blame him for one of the worst mistakes he’s ever made. Lord knows I’ve made worse.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘So he did stray? How did the two of you manage to stay together for so long?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Tyler it took work. When it happened he told me everything. We’ve tried not to keep secrets from each other. He was so sorry, it wasn’t hard to forgive him. He ended up having to leave because of work not long after but we kept in touch.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Okay, based on everything you’ve said I have to ask are you married to Dr. Banner? Because if you aren’t then the alias you’ve been using since you arrived doesn’t make sense.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Tyler like I said yesterday, who said it was an alias?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘So are you married to Dr. Bruce Banner?’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Well the cat’s out of the bag. Yes Bruce and I are married.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘If the two of you are married just where is he? Natasha, from what you’ve said it doesn't make sense that he isn’t here with you now.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Tyler, we hit a rough patch. I needed to get perspective so I went on vacation hoping to be able to understand our relationship. He’s been so understanding of everything I knew he would understand that I needed time away.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘There you have it folks. Natasha Romanoff is Natasha Banner. When we come back she’ll play me in a game of guessing that song.’” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The entire team sat in shocked silence. That had not been what they had expected. Natasha had made herself out to be the bad guy. She wrote Bruce out to be the near-perfect husband. He watched as Tony turned towards Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, now you have to give an interview. The world will want to know your take on what Natasha said in her interview.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I love doing interviews.” Everyone could hear the sarcasm in Bruce’s voice. Bruce turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, you are lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I lucky? I have had to give interviews for years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like interviews. It’s different for you, you like giving interviews.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I do it because if I didn't, who's going to give people comfort? Stark? He would probably frighten the public.” Everyone laughed at his latest comment. Bruce just sighed and Tony looked affronted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you Mr. Captain Righteous, I have been in the public since I was a child. They love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes they love your most recent scandal.” The two of them went back and forth for several minutes. Bruce still sat in stunned silence, what could he even say? How was he going to respond to what she had said? How had this become his life? Life had certainly gotten confusing for everyone on the team. Nothing was ever easy anymore, keeping secrets had become a necessary part of all of their lives. Everyone had a different secret, the only rule for the team is if it could result in major injury or something just as worse it had to be shared. How their relationship qualified as not a serious secret. Whatever life was going to continue on and finally the secret was coming to light and nothing bad happened. Everyone went their way after watching the interview.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was chapter six. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Chapter seven will have more mature content. Nothing will be very graphic. Enjoy your Summer or Winter. You all know the drill, leave a comment, kudos, neither, or both. The choice is up to you.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SCREW YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fallout of the interview does not go well. Bruce and Natasha spend far too long yelling ta each other them to be deemed normal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some mature aspects of this chapter. Nothing is overly graphic. This is chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy reading it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How was he going to react? She had abridged certain aspects in hoping to make him more perfect. Before she could talk herself out of it she grabbed her laptop and called him. She hadn’t thought he would answer but he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” He was pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and holding his glasses with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you had seen the interview?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I saw it. Good job by the way the country loves you and your lies. Nat, sometimes I wonder what the hell we are even doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were doing each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Why are you calling me? I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s why I called you. Bruce, I want to go home. Venice just isn’t the same without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home? You want to come home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so hard to believe? Bruce, I love you. I have always loved you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat…” A single tear fell from her eye. She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair. She wanted to get back on a plane and curl up in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, please give me another chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was the one who needed the second chance, after all, you’re the one who left. Besides, I thought you were done with us after all this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I thought with you always ignoring me you were done. I only left because I didn’t want to get hurt, not again.” Her eyes locked with his. She missed his tender kisses, warm hugs, and warm breath on her neck. She wanted all of him, all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it was never my intention of hurting you. Being with you has been one of the greatest gifts of my life. It hurt when you left, I was lost. I’ve spent the last several days wallowing in misery. I want you to come home too. I just need time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you need time Bruce?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha, how do I know that when we hit yet another rough patch you aren’t going to leave just like you did? How do I know that one day won’t just leave with a note on the dresser?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Bruce I’m not you. You’re the one who left with a note on the dresser. I get it, you’re worried I am too. Bruce just tell me do you want a divorce or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, Natasha! It’s not that easy. I can’t just decide if getting a divorce is what I want. Why are you pushing this? Is that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, Have you been listening? No, what I want is to go home to you. I want to fix us. I want to wake up to you running your fingers through my hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why in the hell did you get the damn divorce papers? To threaten me into submission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Damn it, Bruce. Use your damn head. I got the papers because I didn’t know if I wanted to be married still or not. Bruce, honestly why would I want a divorce? I’m the only person in this relationship who  has remained faithful and positive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha no, no you haven’t. I know for a fact that you have slept with several targets and have kissed Steve. So in all actuality, I’ve been more faithful then you have you bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Did you just call me a bitch? Doctor, get your head out of your ass. The only reason I kissed Steve was to save our lives. The STRIKE team was sent to kill us and I knew that a public display of affection would make Rumlow look the other way. As for the targets I’ve slept with, I only did because it was my job to. It’s a lot easier to kill a person if they’re asleep rather than in the middle of a party. So excuse me for doing my job. Answer me this Bruce: if I’m the bitch then what the hell are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Natasha screw you. You’re the one who left, not me. I stayed, I tried to figure out what I did this time. You keep trying to pin this on me but in reality, this is all on you yet again.” The two of them had been slowly raising their voices for the better part of an hour. It had gotten to the point that they were full-fledged fighting. Something they hadn't done since before the Hulk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as I recall you liked screwing me. You know what, Bruce just sign the damn papers and set me free. That way I don’t have to deal with your shit anymore. I am so sick and tired of you blaming me. This isn’t on me. it never was. If all we’re going to do is fight there isn’t a point for us anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, Nat, why are you doing this? If you want to sign the papers then get your ass back here and sign them yourself.” He was in tears from the fight that they were having. She had also started crying. Staring back at him on her screen she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s not like we’ve been married for twenty years. It’s easy all you have to do is get back on the next flight out, drive back to the tower, walk up to our office and sign the papers. I won’t be the one throwing away twenty years of marriage over a stupid fight. This time I refuse to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw you, Banner.” She slammed her laptop closed, letting the tears stream down her face. She was so tired. Curling up with a pillow she let herself cry for the first time in years. She hadn’t cried like this since he left her after becoming the hulk. Where had everything gone so wrong? Had it been after Betty, after the Hulk, after him leaving? No, it had to have been before they were even married. Nothing is that perfect, never has been. She closed her eyes letting the memory of their last fight until this one played in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been horrible. The two of them had high tensions after being left together in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.  They had been working on The Hulk’s lullaby when he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha this is getting us nowhere. It’s pointless, all that’s going to end up happening is you get hurt all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, honey, I’m fine nothing has happened to me. Nothing is going to happen to me. You have to calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing has happened? Did you forget the helicarrier? When it got hit and the two of us got trapped and the other guy attacked you. Is any of that ringing a bell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, that was a freak accident. Just think once we figure out the lullaby we can use the Hulk to help us in battle. You and your other side can be a major help in saving the world. Bruce give me a chance.” She tried to cup his cheek but he turned away. “Bruce, will you look at me? Come on this is stupid. Just look at me. Meet my eyes.” He continued to look away from never meeting her eyes out of shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nat, just go. I need to be alone." He snapped, pushing her into a door. She stumbled trying to regain her balance. She was hurt that he wasn't letting her in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on honey. You just have to relax." She walked back towards him and began running a hand along his back. She kissed his cheek and ran her hand slowly down his chest. Her hand stopping on his heart. “This is how I know you’ll never hurt me. Just look at me, just for a minute.” He slowly turned towards her. She cupped his cheek, rubbing it in a circular motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tasha, where can I go? Where on Earth am I not a threat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a threat to me. Bruce, how many times do I have to tell you that? You have never been a threat to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I am a threat. I’m a major threat. If I ever lost my temper it could kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I want to risk it. We have been together for longer than the Hulk has been around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you shouldn’t have to risk it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banner, I swear. It’s my choice. You took it from me once, remember? I still went to find you.” She started to unbutton his shirt, pressing her head against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha, wait.  It could kill you, if I lost control for even a couple of seconds he could kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s risk it. We haven’t been alone for this long in years. Who knows this could be what gets the lullaby to work.” He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. She pressed a kiss onto his lips. The intense passion flowed between them. He groaned before pulling back, keeping her at arm's length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t happen Nat.  I can't, I won’t risk it. Who knows even if by some miracle I can keep the Hulk caged, the radiation won’t kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my life. We haven’t been physical since the Hulk. Bruce please just try, just once. If it doesn’t work we can forget about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it doesn’t work and you end up in the hospital dying from severe trauma, or radiation poisoning what would I tell the other four? Your best friend would violently try and kill me for killing you.” Her heart was pounding, they were so close, how could they return to that if he didn’t let them try?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint wouldn’t kill you. Besides, Bruce, it’s my choice. If I want to risk it, then it wouldn’t be on you.” She could see the chinks in his restraint, he was breaking. She decided to use her assets to get him to cave. She pulled her top over her head exposing her chest and abdomen. She watched as he tried to resist looking but was failing. Pulling down her hair she moved closer to him. He placed a hand on her waist, leaned in kissing her. The warmth of his breath on her skin was something she had missed. The kiss deepened, allowing for more passion and force. From just the kiss when they pulled apart he was winded. It had been years since they had been this physical. A smirk settled on her lips leaving him as mesmerized as the first time. Her pale skin brightened by the sun streaming in from the window. She had gotten him to where she had wanted him. With his self-control all but broken she made a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the way. Let’s go all the way. Bruce, it’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused unsure of where to go from there, she could tell he wanted it too but wasn’t sure of himself at all. “If you see even a single tinge of green we stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal, if I see any green we stop.” She led him back to the bedroom they shared. She laid back as he leaned on top of her. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips, slowly moving away from her lips traveling along her collarbone. The kisses get harder with each kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours passed, the two of them breathing hard next to each other. Her head was resting on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and his breathing as he ran his fingers through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that as good for you as it was for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God Yes. It had been far too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing happened. You were in control the entire time. They watched the sun setting in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sun’s getting real low.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” An idea came to mind. “Bruce, what if that was what we used? The sun’s getting real low, it could work. I mean if you can stay in control through this, then who’s to say it wouldn’t work to get you to come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can try it. I don’t know how effective mentioning the first time we slept together in years will work but I guess we can try.” She propped herself up on one elbow pulling the sheet closer. Locking eyes with him, she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to go for round three?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get something to eat and watch a movie instead? Changing into the Hulk all day then that exhausted me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I cook since I haven’t in a while and you pick something to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” She grabbed one of his discarded shirts and pulled it on. He pulled on shorts and soon followed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she looked back at it, even though the fight they had fought before the result had been amazing. She sat up and wiped her eyes, the truth was Bruce and she could get through anything together. An idea came together, she would go see her closest female friend. Whenever she needed to talk Laura was always available. She packed all of her stuff, leaving tear-stained pillows in her wake. She took a taxi back to the airport from her hotel. She booked a flight out west.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey, I know Clint is at the tower but I need advice. Can I drop by and stay for a couple of days?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Absolutely, we can catch up and talk about the bomb you dropped in that interview.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s what I need help with.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘See you soon Nat.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bye Laura.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She clicked her phone off as she walked back to customs. Boarding the flight she prepared to try and sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was chapter seven. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Looks like Bruce and Natasha may be at the end of their relationship. Stay positive. Enjoy your Summer or Winter wherever you are. I will eventually post the finished the last chapter of Why does This Always Happen To Me. So stay tuned for that.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love Lost???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce reacts to the video call that he had with Natasha. Revenge seemed to be what he wanted but could there be something more to it all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the delay. Here is the next chapter of The Sun's Getting Real Low. Chapter eight contains more mature content. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He watched as his scene went black. Had that all happened? Had they thrown those words at each other? It didn’t seem real, had he called her a bitch? Nothing made any sense anymore. She called him asking to come home when he wasn’t going to stop her. That must have been the worst fight they had ever had. The name-calling, the yelling, passing insults back and forth. What was happening, his marriage was falling apart at his feet and he was powerless to stop it. He needed to deal with her damn interview, her doing one meant he had to give one too. Though he detested giving interviews Tony was right it was going to be the only way he would beagle to freely live his life. Pulling out his phone he clicked on Pepper’s contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey Pepper.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bruce, what can I do for you?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I need a press conference. Invite everyone.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Is this because of Natasha?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course. I have to deal with this. If I get it over with then I won’t have to worry.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is going to be the you’re married PR debacle of 2012 all over again.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sorry Pepper.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I didn’t start it this time though.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘True, this time I get to kill your wife for making my life a thousand times harder than need be.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He laughed at her last text before sending a reply of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, that’s okay. We just got in a huge fight, I’m feeling vengeful currently.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Understandable. Just remember once you say it it’s out there forever.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thanks, Pepper’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Anytime Bruce.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He put his phone back in his pocket and began working on what he was going to say. He would need to make sure that he talked about the things she had mentioned, but with his twist on it. He made a note to mention her kissing Steve, why he got together with Betty, and anything else he thought could help ruin her. Planning a press conference about your marital status while being pissed off at your wife, is a horrible idea. No one would be able to talk him out of it, not Clint, nor Steve, or anyone else they have try. He left his desk in his and Natasha’s office and decided to go socialize. He wanted to be able to forewarn everyone about the upcoming press conference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, I need to tell. You’re going to be in the press again, sorry but she pushed too far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who pushed you too far?” Sam asked as he continued to flip through the pages of his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha.” He spit out her name like it was toxic. “Barton, you warn her, I hurt you violently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell her. As much as she scares me, the Hulk and Dr. Banner scares me more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I going to be in the news?” Steve hesitantly asked, hoping to not set Banner off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I will be bringing up the kiss between the two of you.” Steve didn’t have a reply. Everyone could see that he was on a warpath. Whatever had recently transpired between them was bad. He poured a cup of coffee when a new news bulletin played across the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“The Avengers are having a press conference. Will this be Dr. Banner’s response to his wife’s announcement? What will they talk about? Nothing is certain, but an inside source shared secrets about the highly well-hidden couple. Stay tuned to discover more about Brutasha folks.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Everyone that had seen the clip laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brutasha, really? They couldn’t think of something better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what? Pepper and I are Pepperoni.” Tony was laughing along with everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about BlackHulk?” He suggested fuming. When did his life become a public spectacle? Right when he became a world hero after the Battle of New York. “I have to find something else that I can screw her over with.” He turned towards her partner of many years. “Barton, give me something. I need something I can use against her. She wanted to go public, then public is what she is getting.” A malicious look filled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t anything Banner. Besides, you’ve known her for longer. I wouldn’t have been sent to kill her if you hadn’t become the Hulk. and left her. Yeah, she told me. Whatever happened to the two of you happened years before now. This is just the accumulation of everything that’s been building for twenty years.” Barton looked him directly in the eyes, not afraid of whatever would happen next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The two of you have been married for twenty years? We only found out two days ago, Bruce what the HELL?!” Wanda who’s usually much quieter yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready for this. The fighting, backstabbing, any of it. He had meant it when he had told her he loved her, Tears once again filled his eyes, threatening to spill over. Their first I love you started playing in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was their fourth date. They were watching each other more than the movie. She leaned in kissing him lightly. The classic music often found in a romance movie played coming from the television. Hee pulled back, meeting her vibrant green eyes. The light reflecting off of them. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for several minutes before he broke eye contact. When he turned away he knew at that moment he loved her. He didn’t want to say it and risk ruining what they had, Already she held a special place in his heart. He faced his attention back on the movie hoping that he could get over whatever he was feeling. Even if she didn’t feel the same about him, he was going to do everything in his power to make it work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work, it’s nothing. How about you? What keeps that head of yours entertained?” He hadn’t been expecting her response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This.”She sat on his lap, legs on either side of him. She kissed him, differently than before. This kiss was forceful rather than sweet. He kissed her back letting go of his self-control. Here they were sitting on her couch making out. “Bruce come with me.” She climbed off his lap and grabbed his hand. She led him back to her room. He hadn’t been expecting the evening to go anything quite like this. She pulled him into yet another deep kiss. When they pulled apart she pulled his shirt over his head, then did the same with hers. Everything was perfect, they seemed to be on the same page about everything. It had been a complete accident when he let slip the three-word phrase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” She froze with the finger she had been trailing along his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Bruce. Wasn’t this evident enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in some cases yes and in others no. Think about it, this could have been all you were hoping to get out of this relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it isn’t. Want me to prove it to you again?” Smirking she rolled over on top of him, kissing him passionately. “Bruce. I. Love. You.” she accented each word for him with a kiss to a different part of his abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Nat.” His hands were pressed against her bareback allowing for her to have complete control over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce, buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BANNER!” Someone yelled close to his ear shaking him from the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You started crying again. Then seemed to slip into a trance. Are you going to be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sorry, I was just remembering something. It’s not important. I have to go back to my planning. I only have until tomorrow. I want to be ready.” He left everyone with confused expressions. Why did he keep reliving his past with Natasha? It didn’t seem to be relevant. The past was the past, all they could do is move forward.  When he made it to his office he pulled out that yellow folder. He picked up a pen and let hover over the dotted line. Though it would be best for the two of them, was it the best idea? He dropped the pen, instead, he pulled out two silver bands. One of the rings had an engraving on the inside. He pulled off his ring to compare them side by side. Each a deep and meaningful message engraved on them but the reason why had been forgotten. He reread hers, the geek in him showing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re the carbon of my life.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was just a corny way of saying she was his everything. There was another message engraved in hers but he couldn’t bring himself to read it. The engraving on the inside of his was something she had once told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re my light at the end of the tunnel. You’re it for me, Bruce.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He put down both of the wedding bands and stared at her engagement ring. The white gold ring had two lines of diamonds entwined around a central emerald. The center gemstone brought out her eyes. He dropped all three rings into the drawer with the infernal papers. Revenge was something he hadn’t ever needed to do, but planning what he was going to say was just as good as revenge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was chapter eight. I hope you all enjoyed it. You all know the drill, leave a comment, kudos, both, or neither. Stay positive in these trying times. Enjoy your Summer or Winter wherever you are. If anyone is curious I have through chapter 12 written.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay that's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter we go to Bruce to see how he's doing. Enjoy Summer. For all of you who read anything else I've written, I am still working on them. Eventually I'll actually get around to finishing them. Stay tuned for more whatever this is.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>